The Life of a New Kid at DB-High (Alt)
by Goku91898
Summary: A boy enrolls in DB-High the same day girls are allowed to go there. What will it be like for the boy? Find out
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Day Here**

I walked into an auditorium alongside 10 other girls, there was Bulma Briefs, the heiress of Capsule Corporation, Chi-Chi Mua, the best cook I've ever known, Launch Peterson, one of the scariest girls you'll ever meet, Mai, unknown to me, 18 Gero, another one of the scariest girls you'll ever meet, Maron, slut número uno, Fasha, strongest girl I've meet, Zangya, slut número dos, and Ranfan, slut número tres. I was the only new male student and it was really embarrassing, I almost forgot to give my introduction, my name is Jaden Takahata, I'm 16 years old, here's a quick description of my appearance, I'm 6'1, I have black hair that points out in all directions, a scar that is shaped like an X on my left cheek, ocean blue eyes, a blood red head band, and a black leather jacket.

"Gentle-men, I would like you to welcome 11 new students to DB-High, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Launch, Mai, 18, Maron, Fasha, Zangya, Ranfan, Gure, and Jaden" Principal Ginyu introduced, everyone except me gave a small wave, we then took our seats in the front row "So Jaden, tell us about yourself" Bulma insisted "Yeah, like how'd you get that scar?" 18 inquired "I'll answer 18's question first, I got this scar in a fight" I answered "You started a fight?!" the girls assumed. "Oh no, no I didn't start a fight. A guy picked a fight with me, well actually he tried to mug me with a knife, he cut my cheek but the cops came. He went to jail after going to the hospital" I explained "You sent him to the hospital? You must be strong then" Chi-Chi assumed "You could say that" I replied "So you wanted to know about me. Well I grew up in New England which I heard the rest of the country thinks people from there are snobs but they're not, I love playing music, I like playing Football & Baseball so I'm gonna sign up, I moved here with my two brothers and my Dad. That's about it really" I summed up.

Everyone in the auditorium headed out, me and the 11 other girls headed to our assigned dorms to unpack, it was bothersome carrying my stuff but I could do it, I had 3 medium sized cardboard boxes filled with the essentials, and some non essentials like my gaming system and a medium sized TV which took up an entire box, I had two of the boxes in each of my arms and the third balanced on my head "Hey you need some help?" two guys asked. One had spiky hair like me and the other was completely bald and very short "Sure, thanks. I'm Jaden by the way" I introduced handing each one a box, I still had the TV box which was easier to carry now "I'm Goku, and this is my best friend Krillin" the one with spiky hair introduced "Nice to meet you Goku, Krillin" I greeted, they helped me carry my stuff to my new room "Kakarot, what do you think you and baldy are doing in my room?" a boy with flame hair asked rudely "They're helping me move my stuff, I'm yer new room mate Mr Rudeness" I answered.

I didn't like rude people, the other three of my new dorm mates snickered until he glared at them "You can sleep on the spare. And why do you need so many boxes?" my dorm mate with long spiky hair inquired "That's my brother Raditz" Goku informed me in a whisper "Well the one I'm carrying has a TV and game system, the other two are just the essentials" I replied "A TV! Sweet!" Raditz cheered, I set down the TV on the cupboard. "Thanks you two" I thanked Krillin & Goku "No prob, hey you wanna come with us to the Mess Hall for breakfast?" Krillin asked "Sure, I'm starving" I agreed, I walked down with Krillin & Goku to the cafeteria, when we got there I saw Bulma, Chi-Chi, Gure, and Mai sitting together, I gave a small wave and they gestured for us to come sit with them "Goku can you save me a seat?" I asked "Sure" he agreed.

Him and Krillin went over and sat with the girls while I went to the breakfast bar and grabbed a mountain of food "Are you planning to feed a village with all that food?" Bulma joked, I'm the oblivious type though so I thought it was a serious question "No, just us" I replied taking about a quarter of the food, Bulma face palmed at my obliviousness "Yer lucky you're cute" Bulma sighed, I blushed a little but kept eating. Raditz, Vegeta, and Nappa walked into the Mess Hall to grab some food, I gave a friendly wave to Raditz and he waved back, he didn't seem like Vegeta or Nappa "So Jaden what do you have next period?" Mai inquired "Um...Martial Arts with Mr Buu" I answered after looking at my schedule "So do I" Chi-Chi & Goku input "Is there a break between Breakfast and 1st period?" I asked "Yeah" Raditz replied out of nowhere.

I was surprised cause from what I heard he always stayed with Vegeta "Good" I replied and got up, I went to Principal Ginyu's office to ask where I would sign up for Baseball & Football, he said he had the forms for that and would give them to Coach Satan & Coach Hasky after I filled them out, I did so and thanked Principal Ginyu. I then ran to Martial Arts since I heard the bell ring "Are you Jaden?" Mr Buu asked "Yeah" I replied "Good, you'll be in today's first match against Turles" Mr Buu informed me "Alright" I nodded and walked onto the mat, I faced Turles and was prepared to fight if I had to, but I remembered an incident at my old school with Martial Arts so I decided I would just dodge them "And...Fight!" Mr Buu shouted.

Turles started with an onslaught of punches and kicks which I easily dodged, he threw one big right hook which I caught with my left hand, he then threw a left and I caught it with my right, I twisted them as if to make him spin which it did and he fell to the ground, I just rolled him out of the ring with my foot "BORING! I want a real challenge" I complained. Mr Buu gestured for me to come over "Very well done Jaden, I have a Fighting team that I want you to join if that's alright" Mr Buu informed me "Sure thing teach" I agreed, after Goku beat Dodoria into unconsciousness and Chi-Chi pushed Nappa out of the ring the bell went off and it was time for second period.

Me, Chi-Chi, and Goku were walking down the hall when we saw Recoome pinning a student against the lockers, Goku was about to step in but I stopped him "Allow me" I insisted and calmly walked over, I tapped on Recoome's shoulder and as soon as he looked I uppercut him which knocked him out "You alright?" I asked offering a hand up "Yeah, thanks," he thanked accepting my hand up. He then gave me a puzzled look "I've never seen you around before, are you new?" he asked "Yeah, I just got here today, name's Jaden" I answered holding out my hand "Tarble" was all he said while shaking my hand "Well I guess I'll see you around then Tarble" I waved and headed off to Football practice with Goku.

"You're our new player correct?" Coach Satan inquired "That's right" I replied "Well later today we have a game, let's see what you can do before then," Coach Satan insisted "What position are you best at?" Coach Satan asked, I had to think for a moment "Well I guess defensively I'm best as a Line Guard and offensively I'm best at Running Back" I answered "We already have a Running Back but if you're good enough you can replace him, he isn't here today anyways" Coach Satan said "Alright" I shrugged, we got into two teams. It was me, Goku, Broly, Yamcha, Turles, Frieza, Cooler, and Krillin against Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, Tien, Pikkon, Nail, and Piccolo, Goku hiked the ball and passed it to me, I ran as fast as I thought necessary and ran past Raditz, Nappa, and Tien, then came Pikkon, Nail, and Piccolo, I easily dodged Nail and Piccolo but Pikkon grabbed onto me and to his surprise I just dragged him like he was paper.

Then Vegeta piled on and it still was nothing but I did slow down "Go Jaden!" I heard a group of voices cheer, I looked to the side and saw Bulma and the other girls cheering, I smiled and turned back to what I was doing, soon the entire opposing team piled on but I was still going, I scored a touch down and once I got up I saw I was getting stares from everyone "What?" I asked shrugging. "That was amazing!" the girls cheered running onto the field "Ya think so?" I wondered "Of course!" they all shouted, including the guys "That was the greatest thing I've ever seen!" Coach Satan beamed "But you can't wear that belt during games or practice" Coach Satan said pointing to the 'fur belt' around my waist "Um...I can't really take it off" I said "Why?" he asked.

"Um...my Mom gave it to me for my birthday before she passed away, it's sentimental and I promised her I would keep it with me at all times" I partially lied "Well I guess it's alright then" Coach Satan sighed, I mentally sighed in relief, suddenly I was on the ground groaning in pain "Congratulations!" the girls cheered, they were the culprits for me being on the ground, they had tackled me with a hug "Thanks" I groaned getting up, "Well it's time for 3rd period. Come on Jaden" Bulma insisted "Alright" I nodded and followed suit.

**Later at Lunch... **I sat in between Mai and Goku while happily eating "Well well well if it isn't the Human Garbage Disposal himself" Broly insulted me, it annoyed me but was nothing much "Well well well if it isn't the fat ass nut job himself" I insulted back "Pfff, whatever. At least I'm not a Mama's boy" Broly retorted, that pushed me over the edge, when I told that fib earlier at practice I wasn't lying about my Mom passing away, but it was when I was 5. I stood up from my seat with my face looking down at the table "Aw, is Mama's boy gonna cry" Broly laughed, I looked up and they saw I was actually crying but my lip wasn't quivering or anything like that, I was gritting my teeth and my ocean blue eyes turned red, my canines even grew into fangs like a Lion, it hurt like hell but at this point pain was nothing to me.

Vegeta's posse took a step back when they saw my face, I jumped over the table and tackled Broly onto the ground, I delivered a flurry of punches to Broly's face and he began to get bloodied and bruised, the others pulled me off Broly but I broke free easily and continued, at this rate I would kill Broly, they all tried this time, including Raditz, Vegeta, Turles, and Nappa "Jaden stop! That's enough!" Bulma pleaded trying to stop me. I listened and calmed down, my eyes turned from red to ocean blue again and my fangs turned back to canines, before anyone could say anything I ran out of the cafeteria to the Training room where there were dummies so I could let out my rage, the others stealthily followed behind, when they peeked into the Training room I was decimating a dummy "DAMN THAT BROLY! I WISH I COULD'VE KILLED HIM!" I screamed punching the dummy.

The others were surprised by how angry I was, I punched right through the dummy which stung a little, it shocked everyone, after I pulled my fist from the dummy I collapsed on the ground crying "He just had to bring up my Mom. I swear I'll get him for it" I cried, suddenly I felt a group of arms around me, I looked and saw the girls (Gure, 18, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Launch, Mai). I laughed a bit and looked up at the ceiling, I then felt more weight and when I looked I saw the guys joining in, I laughed even harder "You guys are the strangest people I've ever met ya know that" I laughed "We know" they chuckled, I got up and dusted myself off "Well it's time for class" I notified, I then headed out to whatever class I had next.

**Later that Night at the game...** I was walking onto the Football field for a real game for the first time ever here "And I would like you all to welcome the new player for the Spartans, number 8, Jaden Takahata!" the announcer shouted into his microphone, I got a bunch of cheers and groans from my side and a lot of laughs from the other team "Why'd they have to replace 17! Now the whole season's gonna be ruined!" Bardock groaned, I aimed to prove him wrong. We all huddled up to hear Vegeta's play plan "Alright, I'm going to be nice today. I'm giving number 8 a chance to get the ball, don't waste it, got it" Vegeta said sternly, I just smiled and nodded, he then explained the play he had in mind and we got into position "Hut...Hut...Hike!" Vegeta shouted, Freezer hiked him the ball and he handed off to me "Get the fresh meat!" one of the other players shouted pointing at me, I just ran for it while Raditz covered me, I wasn't as fast as 17 was, in fact I was faster than him when it came to Football. At least that's what Raditz and some of the others say "Look at the new kid go! 40...30...20!" the announcer shouted counting the yards to the N-Zone, I was then tackled by one of the big guys on the other team but I didn't budge an inch and kept moving as I did this morning "15...10...5...Touchdown!" the announcer shouted as I reached the N-Zone "Maybe he isn't so bad after all" Bardock pondered.  
**To Be Continued...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Series of Events  
**

I was walking down the hall when I heard some chatter about a party in the old Football shed, I decided to ask the others about it "Hey guys did you hear anything about a party in the old Football shed?" I asked "Yeah, I'm going with Goku" Chi-Chi replied, I gave a small smile and winked, Chi-Chi blushed a bit but scowled as well "As friends" she growled "Okay okay, as friends" I laughed with my hands up defensively "I'm going too" a bunch of my friends said. I thought it would be a good idea to go too, "Attention! There is a new student joining us, meet Celeria Ouji" Mr Kami introduced gesturing to a girl, when I laid eyes on her I felt a funny feeling in my chest, I was confused on what it was, Celeria was a tall girl, almost as tall as me, she had long black hair, brown eyes, and she wore the classic school outfit a girl would wear, there was an open seat next to me so I waved her over.

"Ouji? Are you related to Vegeta?" I asked as she sat down "Yeah, he's my Big Brother. Ya know 'em?" she replied "He's my room mate, I called him Mr Rudeness the first time we met and surprisingly he didn't try to kill me" I responded "That's neat," Celeria nodded "Do you mind showing me around?" she requested "Sure, I'll meet you outside the door 5 minutes after the bell rings" I agreed "Alright" Celeria nodded, the bell rung and Celeria walked out the door and waited for me. I walked over to Bulma cause I needed to talk to her "Hey Bulma?" I said to get her attention "What is it Jaden?" Bulma asked "I just was wondering what it meant when you get a weird feeling in your chest 'cause that's what I felt when I saw Celeria" I explained "Sounds like you're in love~" Bulma sang "N-No! That's ridiculous!" I denied with my arms crossed "Oh would you look at that, Celeria and Zarbon hooking up" Bulma lied "What?!" I reacted distastefully and looked to the door "Seems to me like you do love her" Bulma snickered "Don't tell anybody okay, I wanna keep this a secret" I demanded "Alright I won't tell anybody" Bulma promised.

I walked out the door to meet Celeria and show her around "Let's start the tour shall we" I joked, Celeria laughed and followed suit, I showed her almost every inch of the school and along the way we talked and got to know each other better "Well it was nice getting to know you Celeria" I smiled "It was nice getting to know you too Jaden" Celeria smiled back, she kissed my cheek and left me there stunned, I was blushing heavily and had my hand over the cheek she kissed. After coming out of my daze I headed back to my dorm cause I really wasn't up for school today anyways, I walked into my dorm with a big grin "Why are you so happy?" Vegeta asked, he was ditching too "I have a crush on your Sister" I answered "Which one?" he asked "Celeria. She enrolled here today" I replied "Whatever" Vegeta shrugged and went to sleep, I played some games on my PS3 and watched some TV, I then went to sleep for the day, I woke up just in time for the party.

* * *

I walked into the Football shed and noticed Celeria was here too so I decided to go talk to her, she was having some of the drink so I grabbed a cup as well "Hey Celeria" I greeted with a smile "Hey Jay" she greeted taking a sip of her drink, I chugged down mine, I heard Chi-Chi's voice and looked to see her in between Goku and Turles, suddenly Turles kissed Chi-Chi and Goku walked off, then it turned into a make out party "Looks li-" I was cut off by Celeria kissing me. 'I just met her today and we're already kissing? I must have the skillz, hah.' I thought, after my state of shock went away I began kissing back, I looked to the side and saw Goku heading for the door and I broke our kiss "I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow" I said with a kiss goodbye, I walked out the door to see Goku sitting on the steps "Hey Goku, are you alright?" I asked taking a seat next to him "Yeah, why wouldn't I be" Goku lied.

"Lemme guess, this is about Chi-Chi" I guessed "Mhm" Goku just groaned in response nodding his head "Well let's get you home Goku, you shouldn't have to deal with this. And don't worry, she'll come around" I insisted standing up, Goku smiled and I walked him back to his dorm to make sure he was alright "See ya Goku" I waved "See ya" was all I could get out of him but it was better than nothing, I headed back to my dorm and went to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning... **I was walking down the hall with a case of bed head when I saw Tarble messing with his keys "Hey Tarble" I greeted with a yawn, when Tarble looked at me I saw he had a look of worry and his eyes were slightly red "What's wrong dude?" I asked "M-Miss West just told me they had to take Vegeta to the emergency room last night, he hasn't woken up, I have to go there now" Tarble said with a crackle in his voice.

I sighed and looked at him "I'll go with ya" I offered "Okay" Tarble said shakily, I saw a tear escape from his eye, he was worried about losing his brother "Hey don't you worry. Your brother is the toughest guy I know, it'll take a lot more than this to take him out. Now let's go visit him" I reassured with a brotherly embrace "Right" Tarble nodded with a small smile, I walked with Tarble to Miss West's sedan "You go ahead, I'll drive myself" I insisted. "See ya there" Miss West waved, she drove off and I walked out to my car "Where are you going Jaden?" a voice asked, I looked and saw it was Mai and some of the others "Vegeta's in the hospital, I'm meeting Tarble there" I answered and walked off, I then drove to the hospital as quick as I possibly could, I arrived about 5 minutes later and ran inside "Is he...okay?" I panted "We don't know yet" Miss West answered, I took a seat taking deep breaths "Did you run inside?" Miss West asked "Yeah, I was in a hurry to check on Vegeta, I consider him a friend" I answered.

The doctor walked into Vegeta's room and over to us "Is he going to be okay doctor?" Tarble asked "He should be fine, he's a young and healthy boy. He just needs to get a good rest" the doctor answered "I called your parents some time ago, your Mother is on her way here now" Miss West informed Tarble, since Vegeta just needed to rest Miss West went back to the waiting area and encouraged Tarble to get something to eat, I stayed in Vegeta's room sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, I dozed off in the chair. I was awoken about an hour later by the door bursting open "Oh Veggie!" a woman cried running over and hugging Vegeta, this must've been his Mother "Mom" Vegeta acknowledged her, she glared at him until he smiled back at her "What happened to me?" Vegeta asked "You had a bad reaction to methamphetamines mixed with alcohol. How could you Vegeta? I thought you were smarter than that" his Mom responded.

"Actually Mrs Ouji, Vegeta didn't consume it because he wanted to, he did it to stop someone else from consuming it" I informed "He did?" his Mom questioned "Yep, I saw the whole *yawn* thing" I replied "That's good," his Mom smiled "And you would be?" she asked "I'm Jaden, one of Vegeta's room mates, I consider him a friend and I'm sure he does too he just won't admit it" I said the last part with a grin. His Mom laughed a bit and Vegeta death glared at me "I'm Eruca" she introduced, Tarble and Miss West walked in with coffee and breakfast "He's awake!" Tarble cheered running over and hugging his brother and Mother, Miss West walked over to me and handed me a coffee "Here you go love" she said "Thanks" I smiled, I took a sip and got up "I'm sure you three would like some privacy so I'll get out of your way" I said stretching "Actually Jaden I was planning on taking Tarble & Vegeta out for the rest of the day. Would you like to come with?" Eruca offered "Hm...sure" I agreed after thinking.

* * *

Eruca took us to a simple cafe and brought us some fries and lemonade "Thanks for the food Mrs Ouji" I thanked with my mouth full "Your welcome Jaden" Eruca responded taking a sip of her lemonade, she was a nice lady from what I could tell "So Jaden I heard you're on the Football team with Veggie" Eruca said "Yep, I'm their running back" I replied. "That's good, I never got to see your first game though" Eruca complained "Oh you should've seen it Mom. It was the first play and Vegeta handed Jaden the ball, Jaden ran about 20 yards before one of the opposing players grabbed onto him but he kept going, by the time he got to the N-Zone the entire opposing team was holding onto him, it was awesome" Tarble described "That sounds like an interesting game starter" Eruca commented, I stood up and slipped out of the booth "I should probably get going, it was nice meeting you Mrs Ouji" I waved and headed out to my dorm.

* * *

**4 hours later...**

I heard a knock on the door and saw Chi-Chi with the others "We're going to the movies, would you like to join us?" Chi-Chi asked "Sure" I agreed stepping out of my dorm, I closed the door behind me and followed them to the Cinema, Chi-Chi sat with Goku but neither of them watched the movie, Chi-Chi was just staring at Goku in awe as he consumed two buckets of popcorn, "Goku, can you come outside with me?" Chi-Chi asked "Sure thing Chi" Goku agreed. After a few minutes I heard someone crying from outside the door so I decided to check it out, I peeked through and saw Goku running after Chi-Chi so I decided to wait until they were out of sight to follow, I took the back entrance into the dorm building and I heard screaming coming from the front of it, I ran out and saw Turles beating Goku in a fury, this angered me very much, I was back in the state I was in when I kicked Broly's ass "Well look who it is" Nappa pointed out, Broly and Chi-Chi both looked over as Turles continued to beat Goku.

I walked out the doorway towards Turles "Oh no you aren't goin-" Broly started but I cut him off with a punch that instantly knocked him out, I did the same with Nappa and continued towards Turles, I grabbed him shoulder and spun him towards me, I delivered a hard punch to him which knocked him down, he got back up and it became a blow for blow fight "Stop it you guys!" Chi-Chi cried, we ignored her and she began screaming for help, by the time help arrived me and Turles were bruised & bloodied "Stop it boys!" Kibito shouted. Turles tried delivering a heavy blow but I caught it "Have anything to say?" I asked lividly "I'm sorry" Turles lied with a smirk, I pulled him towards me and then punched him with a hard left hook and he fell to the ground unconscious "Huh...huh...huh" I huffed calming down, I then threw up blood and fell backwards going into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, it was completely white, I tried to look around but there was a sharp pain in by abdomen, I slowly and painfully looked to my right to see Goku in the bed next to me unconscious, I painfully looked to my left and saw Celeria sitting in a chair looking at the ground "Hey...Celeria" I greeted with a small smile "GUYS HE'S AWAKE!" Celeria shouted VERY loudly, suddenly everyone I knew from school busted in and I had a set of a dozen arms around me. "How long have I been out?" I asked "About two hours" Bulma answered, I turned and got out of bed "Whoa easy Jaden, you just got a beating of a life time. You need to rest" Launch insisted "You gave one to Turles as well" Tarble commented "Good" I smirked.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
